sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Wilson
Name: Samuel Wilson Gender: Male Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Piano, woodworking, helping out with the theater program Appearance: Sam stands at a pretty average height of 5'7", and weighs 153 pounds. His light brown hair is cut short and in a sensible hairstyle, with bangs above his amber eyes. If it's allowed to grow out, his hair tends to become wavy or even curly. His nose bridge is straight, his chin is slightly pointed, his eyebrows are thicker than most people's, and there is nothing else about his face that stands out of the ordinary. There usually tends to be some unobtrusive stubble on his chin, likely because of lazy shaving technique. Sam is of fairly average physique. He exercises once or twice a week, and that keeps him in shape, if nothing more. As of time of abduction, Sam was wearing a brown hoodless jacket, a white T-shirt, a pair of tattered old blue jeans, and grey tennis shoes. Biography: Sam was born as an only child, to Jeffrey and Christine Wilson in Vancouver. When he was three, however, they moved to Alderbrook, for what Jeffrey claimed as a "nice change of pace." Sam doesn't exactly remember what the city was like, but he plans to go back someday and check out city life, probably after college. Sam's early life was uneventful. He moved through elementary school without a care in the world, even gathered a few friends, which whom he spent most of his time playing imaginary games. Then came middle school. Suddenly the workload seemed to increase, and everything took much longer than Sam was used to. He got stressed, and his grades began a sharp decline. Luckily for Sam, his parents made the reasonable assumption that he needed an outlet for his stress, something to distract him. They railroaded him into piano lessons, which exasperated Sam at first, but grew on him almost immediately. Stress problems subdued, he made a smooth transition to high school. He maintains mostly B grades, though he has some difficulty with English essays. For his electives, he chose woodworking, where he created a myriad of demented wooden crafts. Technically, the subject of the crafts tend to be perfectly innocuous; however, they always end up looking like gargoyles or blobs of wooden failure. Needless to say, he isn't particularly skilled at the craft, but other than piano, it's something to do. His mother - either lacking aesthetic sense or just generally acting the part of mother - tends to display his grotesque creations on the fireplace mantel. He's been persuaded a few times to play the piano in pit orchestras for the theater program, which he rather enjoys. He'll help theater students move stuff around when they're getting ready for performances, even though he isn't part of the crew. Sam is generally rather friendly around school. Not being terribly smart or athletically talented, he tends to hang out with other "average" students, though he does particularly enjoy the company of theater students who recognize him from his help around the theater. Oddly enough, he's shown to be a good confidant when the situation calls for it, but a horrible mediator. Fact is, whenever his friends argue, Sam takes a side more often than not, just not showing it outwardly. This makes creating a balanced compromise difficult. Upon graduation from high school, Sam is considering an architectural major in college. At least it should prove a better choice than actually building the buildings. Advantages: Sam has friends, and generally probably won't be seen as much of a threat. Not only that, but he's proven himself trustworthy by keeping people's secrets. Disadvantages: His lack of skill in compromise and tendency to judge quickly and take sides in a conflict may prove his downfall, if he chooses the losing side in a gunfight, especially one that could have been avoided. The stress of "kill or be killed" could also cause him to lose crucial focus, unless he has something to distract him. Designated Number: Male Student #2 ---- Designated Weapon: Bottle of Maple Syrup Conclusion: Sorry son. Least you can see yourself out with a little taste of home... The above biography is as written by Iceblock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: '''Bottle of Maple Syrup (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"If I get killed, I'm going to get killed on my own, on my own terms."'' *''"I heard what you said, and you might be right. But she's probably out there scared and about to kill more people, and I might be one of the only people that can help her, stop her. It sounds like arrogant junk but it could be true. It's something that matters."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Samuel, in chronological order *Stone Soup *Water Under the Bridge *Snake in the Grass *Into The Earth *Grasping at Straws *While Rome Burns *Far From Home *Breaking Point *Swan Song Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samuel. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters